especial de navidad de Spyro y Cynder
by tay x 1555
Summary: han pasado algunos dias despues de la caida de inglaterra ahora spyro y cynder estan entrenando en las tierras congeladas donde descubriran un gran secreto de esa zona


**La leyenda de spyro las crónicas **

**Presenta:**

**Especial navideño de spyro y cynder**

Han pasado 3 meses de que spyro y sus amigos viajaron en el tiempo y regresaron a su tiempo actual pero para el resto del mundo había pasado 20 años desde el día que inicia la guerra de la titano maquia en ese momento spyro, cynder fueron con Akima para entrenar en las tierra de nieve de jotunheim (tierra de bestias de hielo salvaje) donde iban a cazar y perfeccionar sus habilidades nuevas otorgadas por el señor del tiempo y rey de los dragones en ese instante en una llanura había unos mamuts del tamaño de un autobús n ese lugar se les conocía menak ingles que a la ves tenía el aspecto de sus ancestros la única diferencia es que tenía 4 colmillos que a la ves tenían 6 patas y en su espalda hasta la cabeza tenía como una coraza que ala ves eran omnívoros estaba conformada de 30 en total en ese instante están comiendo el pasto tranquilamente aparece una neblina que los cubre en ese momento se oye un rayo fuerte que espanta a los menaks que los altera y que el más viejo se queda atrás en ese instante el menak anciano se percata de una presencia de un dragón masculino cerca que a la ves el menak lo quiere envestir antes que pudiera que chora contra su objetivo revelando un spyro humanoide conservando su aspecto como dragón con la acepción que caminaba bípedamente que ala ves llevaba ropa ligera con un tamaño de un adolecente a la ves orgulloso de su forma evolucionada

-Ice make martillo dijo spyro animado creando hielo en su mano una especie de masa que utiliza para derribar al menak y parando su ataque a la ves sale volando a una dirección acercándose a una dragona a lo lejos que era cynder animada con un su aspecto humanoide que a la ves pero caminado bípedamente igual que spyro y conservando su aspecto físico y con su forma femenina y usando ropa ligera al ves usando guantes sin dedos de color purpura ala ves animada y contenta de su nuevo aspecto físico evolucionado

-Cynder hay va dijo spyro animado que ala ves se dirige al cielo en ese instante ella crean un rugido de picos de hielo que le da el menak que lo lastiman y ala ves le da un opercaut con su fuerza sobre humana que lo manda volando en el aire

-Amor mío acaba con él para que podamos desayunar que te parece dijo cynder animada y orgullosa de su forma evolucionada que a la ves el menak se dirigía dónde estaba spyro

-Eso será un placer dijo spyro animado que a la ves crea un rugido combina viento y hielo creando un rugido que derriba al menak al suelo con fuerza que lo hiera mortal mente en ese instante cynder se acerca al menak moribundo y spyro baja del cielo y se dirigen dónde estaba el menak en ese momento cynder usa su navaja de su cola para atravesar el corazón del menak y diciendo unas palabras draconianas que solo entendían los dragones

_-"Criatura de la vida lamento herirte pero llego el día a pasar a la tierra y tu alma entre la paz solo dejando el cuerpo para que sea parte de la naturaleza gracias" _dijo cynder amablemente en ese instante cynder se fija en spyro y lo abraza

-Lo logramos hemos conseguido cazar al menak en pequeños pasos dijo cynder alegremente que ala ves spyro se orgullecía mucho al igual que ella en ese instante en el cielo baja Akima al frente de ellos que ella los estaba supervisando la caza que habían tenido

-Bien hecho van mejorando la próxima vez lo harán en un movimiento en 30 segundos de reacción de acuerdo pero ahora hay que celebrarlo dijo Akima orgullosa de ellos que ala ves los hacia felices al oírlo

-Gracias mama nos has entrenado lo suficiente para que seamos más fuertes de lo normal te lo agradezco dijo cynder alegremente en ese instante se oye un rugido a lo lejos haciendo que se fije una manada de menaks furiosos en una embestida buscando venganza por la muerte del menak anciano en ese instante Akima golpea el suelo con fuerza creando un muro de hielo grueso de una altura de 2 pisos de un edificio ala ves un gros de una casa que detiene la envestida de los menak furiosos

-Whao eso fue increíble Akima dijo spyro sorprendido lo que hiso

-Eso es el poder de mi mama dijo cynder orgullosa de su mama en ese instante se dirigen dónde estaba el menak muerto en ese instante Akima se sienta al igual que spyro y cynder alrededor del menak y empieza cortar la piel a la ves cortar pedazos de carne cruda y le da a cynder, spyro y así misma en ese momento empezaron devorar la carne tranquilamente en ese instante cynder se fija en su alrededor detalladamente que el lugar era muy extraño y se fija en su mama

-Mama este lugar se ve muy deforme este terreno parase como si hubiera chocado varios meteoritos aquí dijo cynder sorprendida al ver el paisaje deforme con formaciones de hielo sin ningún sentido

-Créenme este lugar fue testigo la ira de 2 primordiales de hielo hace algunos años atrás dijo Akima seriamente y tranquila que ala ves devoraba el trozo de carne cruda tranquilamente

-Quienes eran los que peleaban en una disputa dijo spyro curioso y Akima los observa y les dice tranquilamente

-Santa Klaus y krampus dijo Akima seriamente a la vez devorando el trozo de carne que deja confundido a spyro y Akima lo que oyeron

-Mama quien es santa Klaus y krampus dijo cynder confundida y curiosa al igual que spyro

-Podríamos decir que Klaus es el único primordial que es humano se ganó ese título por ser una persona que daba el asombro y felicidad a la gente por esa acciones y gran maestro del arte del hielo y escarcha y gran fabricante de juguetes que da a los niños buenos el día 25 de diciembre él es un viejo amigo que conocí junto a mi esposo en la edad media él es muy amable y bondadoso dijo Akima amablemente tranquila

-Eso es increíble dijo spyro sorprendido e impresionado a laves

-Pero mama no me has dicho quién es krampus dijo cynder confundido en ese momento Akima se pone seria y triste saca algunas lagrimas

-El es el hijo adoptivo de Klaus que el amo y que se perdió en la oscuridad dijo Akima triste que ala ves se limpia la cara que deja confundido a cynder y spyro

-Mejor les cuento desde el principio será más fácil saber lo que paso realmente dijo Akima seriamente que ala ves empieza contar la historia de cómo Klaus conoció a krampus

* * *

Inicio de la historia

Todo comenzó el día 26 de diciembre de 1740 en el bosque de jersey Klaus estaba dando un paseo junto con su esposa en la nieve cayendo en ese instante se toparon con una especie de nido donde había un bebe que era un wendigo una criatura mestiza con cabeza de ciervo con cuernos de antílope con pesuñas en los pies camina bípedamente además de tener alas de águila ala ves con dos brazos con 4 dedos era una especie casi extinta siendo el ultimo porque ese lugar la gente los empezó matar porque creían que eran demonios pero Klaus sintió por él y el junto su esposa lo adoptan y se lo llevan al taller donde lo crían como su hijo y lo llaman Kenny y el era feliz demostraba el espíritu navideño cuando fue su cumpleaños Klaus le da un flauta hecha por el que lo hace feliz y le dice que el seria el sucesor de la navidad en ese momento el siempre llevaba a flauta como un símbolo de su felicidad que a la vez le enseñaron usar el hielo y la escarcha cuando llego la adolescencia Klaus le mostro la lista de niños buenos y que la leyera si estaban todos los niños cuando lo dejaron solo el vio cada niño él pensaba que todos eran buenos hasta que un día descubrió que existían niños malos que lastimaban a los niños buenos y él se preocupó y le dijo su papa de su descubrimiento pero el le decía que te equivocaste los niños son buenos y no ninguno malo pero Kenny sigue persistiendo y le dice a su mama y ella lo acepta y que tenia razón y le cree en ese instante empieza crear dos lista la de niños buenos y niños malos el plan de el era dar a los niños malos carbón como castigo y a los buenos un regalo le dice su plan a Klaus pero el le dice que está mal pero Kenny es persistente con su decisión pero Klaus enfurece creyendo que toda es una mentira y el le agarra la flauta y la rompe en ese momento Kenny quedo triste y llorando que ala ves Klaus se siente mal trata de disculpase pero Kenny en un ataque de ira usa su poder de escarcha lo paraliza y le dice tu no harás algo yo lo hare si te importa los niños malos los castigare hare que sufran para que cambien si es necesario seré krampus el castigador daré regalos a los niños buenos y a los malos pagaran en ese momento krampus fue aplicar su plan pero Klaus se libera y ataca a krampus y se dirigen jotunheim donde pelean con sus poderes empieza destruir su lugar en ese instante Klaus usa su magia y crea un caja como un rompecabezas y atrapa a krampus y el dice papa porque me haces esto yo quería ser como tu por favor no me encierres dijo krampus llorando de decepción y con ira siendo atrapado en la caja antes que pudiera hacer algo el suelo se rompe y cae la caja en el océano perdiéndose para siempre Klaus sintió culpa lo que pasa desde ese momento decidió usar el plan de krampus de usar de dar regalos a los buenos y dar carbón a los niños malos y así cuando era el día 25 diciembre termina el llora viendo una chimenea sosteniendo un flauta y lamentándose por haber sido un ignorante e ingenuo y había perdido a su hijo que amado

Fin de la historia

* * *

Cuando Akima cabo de contar la historia hubo un momento de silencio en ese instante cynder rompe el silencio

\- me siento mal por Klaus por lo que le paso por su hijo dijo cynder triste por haber preguntado sacando algunas lágrimas pero Akima se dirige hacia ella y la empieza limpiar su cara que ala ves tranquiliza a cynder

-Lo se mi pequeñita sé que es triste pero él tiene esperanza algún día volverlo encontrarlo y pedirle perdón por lo que hiso dijo Akima tratando animarla

-Tiene razón mi amada la esperanza siempre surge para iluminar el camino más oscuro de varias formas hay que tener fe y esperanza para un mejor camino dijo spyro animándola también que la hace feliz en ese instante Akima se levanta y le dice tranquilamente

-Sígame dijo Akima tranquilamente en ese instante spyro y cynder la siguen hasta una montaña de hielo donde había una cueva enorme

-entren y verán dijo Akima entrando a esa especie de cueva enorme que a la ves spyro y cynder le sigue y lo que ven se sorprende era un árbol enorme lleno de velas con colore navideños que ala ves llena de flores de noche buena y en el árbol en medio había un altar en ese instante spyro y cynder se acercan y lo que ven que era una imagen de un pasado altar tallado con una imagen donde estaban Klaus con su esposa abrazando al pequeño krampus feliz sosteniendo un flauta con un ambiente feliz que ala ves

-Cuando Klaus viene el día 26 de diciembre llega aquí para dejar otra flor y un regalo musical para su hijo que amo y quiso mucho y con esperanza de que vuelva a casa y para observar el día en que su hijo se convertiría en su sucesor para las festividades dijo Akima sacando una sonrisa sincera al ver el santuario dedicado de Klaus por su hijo

-Tienes razón mama hay que esforzarnos para crear un futuro dijo Akima animada y feliz que ala ves spyro agarra la mano de cynder que ala ves ella se sorprende y se fija en el

-Juntos dijo spyro contento a la ves ruborizado que a la ves cynder se ruboriza igual en ese momento Akima se da cuenta de lo que está pasando

-Bueno yo iré afuera voy a devolver los hueso del menak devuelta a su manada para que le hagan el ritual del cementerio menak (sería un versión del cementerio del elefante) de acuerdo en un rato vuelvo de acuerdo dijo Akima saliendo de la cueva dejando solo spyro y cynder en ese lugar ellos se fijan apasionadamente

-Me gustaría cuando derrotemos el mal de eskol podamos disfrutar las fiestas como pareja casada dijo cynder contenta

-Y con nuestros propios hijos que parece dijo spyro contento que al a ves cynder se hace más feliz a escucharlo lo que sisen se acercan mas

-Eso sería algo hermoso dijo cynder feliz que ala ves spyro le da un beso apasionado que a la ves cynder le gusta mucho y a la ves ellos estuvieron ahí por minutos con una atmosfera de amor y felicidad con esperanzas de un futuro en que puedan formar un familia y festejarla en las festividades

* * *

**epilogo**

Mientras tanto en nueva Inglaterra (Inglaterra fusionada con la tierras del dragón) en un anticuario donde tenían cosas antiguas tanto como la edad colonial con artefactos de otros lugares hay había una repisa al fondo donde estaba una caja de rompecabezas que estaba cubierta de polvo que ala ves empezaba brillar poco de color azul claro y diciendo una palabra

-Klaussss dijo krampus furioso con el dando entender que en algún futuro volvería para vengarse pero no sabía que ala ves iba enfrentarse a un grupo de guerreros legendarios que ayudaran a santa Klaus en un futuro

**Fin?**

_**Nota:**_

_**Hola todo espero que les haya gusta do esta historia es parte de la leyenda spyro crónicas no esperaba este origen para krampus y la relación con Klaus en algún momento spyro y cynder y sus amigos en algún momento enfrentarán al krampus ya adulto y muchas sorpresas en adelante **__**Además jotunheim es un reino o más bien un continente de los nuevos que van aparecer en la leyenda de spyro y crónicas muy pronto va haber más aventuras de spyro y cynder y sus amigos bueno les doy un feliz navidad y un próximo año nuevo nos vemos pronto**_


End file.
